When i come to south park!
by Poptartlover42
Summary: I turn the whole school upside down when i come to south park! Poor kenny and stan too shy to tell kyle their feelings! so i guess i will have to do it for them! This is my first fanfic so if it sucks im sorry :(


This is my first yoai fanfic and sorry if its not that good. All credit goes to matt and trey parker who made South park! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Noisy chatter filled the classroom as four boys came in. The first boy that came in was a redhead with a green ushanka with a green sweater and some black skinny jeans. The second boy was a black haired boy with ice blue eyes and he wore and brown sweater and blue pants. He sighed at the comcept of coming back to school. The third boy wore a orange parka with blonde hair and a perverted smirk on his face as he scanned all the girls in the room. The redheaded boy whos name is kyle , elbowed him and glared. kenny laughed and purred.  
" jealous?"  
Kyle blushed and hid his face in his jacket and ran to his desk missing the icy glare that stan sent kenny. He just smirked and flashed stan a grin. Kenny went over to kyles side and pulled him into his chest making him blush even more.  
"Its alright baby"  
Kyle glared and hit him whining making stan and kenny laugh.  
"Alright kids get in your spots!" the teacher barked " Tomorrow, we have a new student coming so i want you to be nice. Shes coming all the way from the desert!"  
kenny smirked and licked his lips thinking about how hot she will be. Kyle glared as if thinking his thoughts and hits his arm  
" Stop being perverted!"  
" oh come on you love it!" kenny winked making kyle blush even more and look away.  
"alright turn to page 52"  
Groans fill the room

Blaring filled the room and a arm shot out and slammed down on it. Groaning a girl threw back her covers and stretched her long brown hair fluffed out behind her. Large hazel eyes blinked open. Sighing i got up and quickly made the bed rushing over to the closet to knocking filled my room and i groaned  
"come in!"  
my mom barged in and put her hands on her hips  
" Did you forget that we are moving today!"  
i gasped and blushed. My mom shook her head and sighed  
"Whatever just pack up your room we are moving in 15 mins"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later...  
I sighed and stared at my house as the car rounded the corner. i sat back and looked at my mom " how long is it going to take to get to the new house?"  
"About an hour sweet heart, why dont you get some rest and sleep i know the move hasnt been the greatest for you"  
I sighed and thought about how right my mom was and layed my head down on the window and closing my eyes.  
"Sweetie time to get up we here!"  
A hand shook my shoulder and i started awake. i unbuckled my seat belt and got out staring at my new house. Woah! i thought looking at the huge house that was two stories. My mom handed me and box labeled my stuff and i walked up the side walk to the new house and into it. i breathed in the air and was suprised to find a clean smell. i sighed and smiled thinking about all the new friends i was going to make. i climbed the stairs and turned right in a emty large room and i set the box down and smiled at my room. i think im going to like it here...

The next morning found the 3 boys outside their lockers and waiting for the new girl to arrive.  
"where are they!" whined kenny and kyle hit him upside the head.  
" they will get here when they do!"  
Seconds later the crowd parted and 3 girls walked down it. The middle girl had long brown hair and large hazel eyes, she was shorter than the 2 girls next to her, well she looked like she could be shorter than anyone here( this is how i look like and yeah im that short .). the girl next to her had short brown hair down to her chin and dark brown eyes almost black. The last girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes with glasses. The short brown haired girl spotted the 3 boys and squealed latching onto kennys arm.  
"omg! its kenny!"  
kenny grinned and she latched onto kyles and stans arm and squeals louder rubbing her cheek on their arms. They both sweatdropped and asked  
" uhh who are you"  
The other girls caught up to the little one and smirked flashing a grin that showed fangs.  
The short girl giggled and said," Sara"  
The girl with short brown hair and black eyes said " Hailey"  
And lastly the blonde said " skyler and im Saras girlfriend so dont steal her" she said wrapping a arm around Saras waist making her blush and hide her face in her neck" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i think thats a good place to stop so please review and i need 3 reviews if people want me to contuine the story


End file.
